Question: $-10vw - 3w + 4x - 4 = 9w + x + 6$ Solve for $v$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $-10vw - 3w + 4x - {4} = 9w + x + {6}$ $-10vw - 3w + 4x = 9w + x + {10}$ Combine $x$ terms on the right. $-10vw - 3w + {4x} = 9w + {x} + 10$ $-10vw - 3w = 9w - {3x} + 10$ Combine $w$ terms on the right. $-10vw - {3w} = {9w} - 3x + 10$ $-10vw = {12w} - 3x + 10$ Isolate $v$ $-{10}v{w} = 12w - 3x + 10$ $v = \dfrac{ 12w - 3x + 10 }{ -{10w} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $v = \dfrac{ -{12}w + {3}x - {10} }{ {10w} }$